Le parfum du mensonge
by Rose de l'Opera
Summary: Je serais morte si le Dark One ne m'avait pas recueillie. Alors moi, il ne m'effrayait pas... Je ne sais pas s'il s'en était rendu compte, mais je l'aimais. Sauf qu'un jour, cet univers tranquille bascula...


**Disclaimer :** Je ne prends pas ce qui ne m'appartient pas, mais revendique ce qui est à moi !

**Idée de fic empruntée à une fic russe sur le Fantôme de l'Opéra. L'idée n'est donc pas de moi, mais je voulais transposer cette idée dans l'univers de OUAT car je trouve que ça s'y prête très bien.**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'étais sans abri et l'air froid de la nuit me glaçait jusqu'aux os. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas mangé et étais au bout de mes forces. Alors, quand j'ai vu une sombre silhouette surgir des ténèbres, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Tant pis si je devais me prendre un coup fatal, au moins mes souffrances auraient été abrégées… Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je marchai vers cet inconnu et m'écroulai à ses pieds. Je ne pouvais même plus émettre un son, je n'en pouvais plus…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a pris en pitié, car je sentais que c'était exceptionnel. Peut-être une lueur dans mes yeux ? Je ne sais pas. Le fait est qu'il me prit dans ses bras en murmurant : "Je t'emmène, dearie", et un nuage de fumée violette se forma autour de nous. Quelques heures plus tard ma faim avait été assouvie et je me réchauffais près de la cheminée du Dark Castle. Cette demeure portait bien son nom mais je m'y sentais à mon aise, c'était devenu mon premier vrai foyer. J'aimais passer des heures à explorer chaque recoin du château jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse par cœur. C'était ma maison.

C'est au bout de quelques semaines que je compris que mon maître, car désormais je le considérais comme tel, était Rumplestiltskin, le Dark One. Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Moi, il ne m'effrayait pas. C'était même la première personne ayant fait preuve de bonté envers moi. Les gens venaient faire des deals avec lui et tremblaient tout le long de leur rencontre. Je ne tremblais jamais. Alors je compris pourquoi il m'avait recueilli sous son toit. Notre deal à nous était simple : il me donnait un toit et de quoi me nourrir et en échange je lui prodiguais toute la compagnie dont il avait besoin, la vraie, celle qu'il ne pouvait obtenir lors de ses brefs échanges avec ces couards qui n'osaient même pas lever leurs yeux vers lui.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'en était rendu compte, mais j'aimais mon maître. Je sais en tout cas qu'il me portait toute l'affection qu'il pouvait. Un frôlement discret de ma part, une caresse volée de la sienne, nos journées étaient ponctuées de plein de petites attentions qui disaient : je suis là pour toi. J'aimais nos longues soirées au coin du feu. Lui filait et je me posais simplement près de lui. Parfois même j'osais me mettre sur ses genoux. Il arrêtait alors sa tâche et posait une main sur mon dos, le regard perdu en pensant à des temps révolus. C'était si naturel !

Lorsque Rumplestiltskin rentra ce jour-là, il n'était pas seul. N'aimant pas les visiteurs, je me cachai à mon habitude dans un coin sombre et observai l'intrus. Ou plutôt l'intruse... C'était une belle jeune femme brune, richement vêtue. Mais quelque chose était différent... D'habitude les gens viennent, demandent puis repartent. Cependant, cette fois-ci mon maître traina l'inconnue jusqu'à un cachot et l'enferma dedans avec un petit rire qui m'était devenu familier. Je sortis de ma cachette et m'approchai de lui. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit simplement : "Il y aura désormais une habitante de plus ici, dearie". Dearie... il m'appelait toujours ainsi. Si j'avais eu un nom un jour, mon existence misérable dans la rue me l'avait enlevé et Dearie était devenu comme un nom pour moi, le seul par lequel mon maître s'adressait à moi et donc le seul que je chérissais.

Au bout de quelques jours, mon univers bascula. La jeune femme, se prénommant Belle comme je l'appris rapidement, eut le droit de sortir de son cachot. Mon maître, et désormais le sien également, lui indiqua quelles seraient ses tâches quotidiennes et la nouvelle venue eut le droit de se déplacer librement dans le château. Je n'aimais pas cela. De quel droit envahissait-elle notre territoire ? Tout le monde avait peur du Dark One, pourquoi se comportait-elle aussi librement ? Ne pouvant rien changer à l'ordre établi, je protestai à ma manière : je demeurais invisible tant que la jeune femme était dans les parages. Je pense que durant tout son séjour ici elle ne m'a jamais aperçu. Alors une nouvelle routine se mit en place. La journée je sortais ou dormais dans un coin reculé du château, tandis que Belle s'occupait du ménage. Le soir, quand elle partait se coucher, je revenais prendre ma place habituelle auprès de mon maître. Il était toujours heureux de me revoir et me demandait parfois où j'étais passée. Parfois, la journée, je l'espionnais avec sa nouvelle employée. Est-ce qu'il se doutait que la jalousie me dévorait ?

J'ai senti ce qui se tramait bien avant que Rumplestiltskin se confie à moi, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement. J'avais bien vu la façon avec laquelle Belle le regardait, c'est air pensif et rêveur avec lequel elle l'observait quand il avait le dos tourné. Les regards en coin, si inhabituels pour celui qui toisait toujours tout le monde de haut, que Rumplestiltskin lui portait en retour m'énervaient au plus haut point. Et un soir il se confia à moi pour me faire part de ses doutes, pour me dire à quel point il se sentait menacé par la présence quotidienne de Belle à ses côtés. Mais à aucun moment il n'osa exprimer ce que je savais déjà instinctivement... Le lendemain, sous un prétexte de manque de paille, il envoya la jeune femme en ville. Ce qu'il lui dit me sidéra : il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait revenir, il la laissait s'en aller. J'étais jalouse mais pas stupide, je ne voulais que le bonheur de mon maître, alors j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il faisait là une grave erreur, il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie ! Toute la journée Rumplestiltskin n'arrivait pas à rester sur place. Il regrettait déjà sa décision. Je restais près de lui pour lui apporter tout mon soutien... Une fois la nuit tombée, il était désespéré. Faisant les cent pas devant la fenêtre la plus haute du château pour guetter l'arrivée de Belle, il bouillonnait et même ma présence n'arrivait plus à le calmer. Finalement il l'aperçut au loin et se précipita en bas pour filer comme si de rien n'était. Elle était revenue ! Je soupirai, d'un côté j'étais soulagée mais d'un autre cela voulait dire que je devrai continuer à partager mon maître.

Je descendis doucement pour observer discrètement les retrouvailles. Ce que je vis me ravit : ils avaient l'air tellement heureux de se revoir ! Puis ils s'embrassèrent et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit pendant quelques instants avec mon maître. J'ai toujours eu le don de sentir la magie même quand je ne la voyais pas, peut-être est-ce même pour cela que je suis venue à la rencontre de mon maître et qu'il me ramassa cette longue nuit d'hiver il y a déjà si longtemps... La magie, il y en avait toujours beaucoup lorsqu'on habite avec Rumplestiltskin, mais pendant les instants qui ont suivi le baiser, je sentis une magie très puissante et très différente de celle dont j'avais l'habitude au Dark Castle. Néanmoins je ne pus analyser plus longtemps cette expérience nouvelle car mon maître se fâcha et toute trace de changement disparut. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle rage et un tel désespoir ! Il accusait Belle et disait que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Oh comme j'aurais voulu lui crier qu'il se trompait, que je l'aimais et que Belle encore plus peut être. Mais je ne comptais pas et il refusait de croire la jeune femme. Alors Rumplestiltskin devenait de plus en plus enragé.

Finalement Belle fut enfermée dans les cachots du château. De mon côté, je préférais rester cachée tant que la colère de mon maître ne passait pas. C'était une espèce de rage emplie de douleur que je voyais pour la première fois. Il cassa tellement de choses ! Puis il se calma et plongea dans une sorte de mélancolie froide et distante. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, lorsque je m'approchais de lui, il faisait semblant de ne pas me voir, bâtissant un mur de glace entre lui et le reste du monde. Je sentais que ce n'était qu'une façade, mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de dissimuler toute trace de sentiments devant moi. Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant... Quelques jours plus tard, je compris. Il rendit visite une énième fois à Belle, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de lui apporter en silence un maigre repas, il lui dit de partir. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il lui dit que ses pouvoirs comptaient plus qu'elle. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était vrai. Ou plutôt que c'était complètement vrai, car ses pouvoirs comptaient, mais pas au point de ne pas essayer de les concilier avec Belle. Alors je compris que durant les jours qui ont précédé il essayait de s'auto-convaincre que rien ne comptait d'autre que son pouvoir. Et visiblement sa technique avait fonctionné.

Plusieurs mois après que la jeune femme nous avait quittés, tout était revenu à la normale. Tout, ou presque. Car mon maître regardait parfois dans le vide avec un air pensif que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je devinais qu'il songeait à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Belle et qu'il se posait des questions. Mais il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur, alors il ne disait rien, même à moi. Alors le bonheur de retrouver toute l'exclusivité de Rumplestiltskin était terni par le fait que je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux que ce qu'il aurait pu être. La phrase "quand on aime vraiment on veut avant tout le bonheur de l'autre" avait acquis tout son sens pour moi...

Un jour une femme hautaine, richement habillée en noir débarqua chez nous et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis une source de magie qui ne provenait pas de Rumplestlitskin. Dès l'instant où je la vis, je la détestai de tout mon cœur. Quelque chose de mauvais émanait d'elle. Ça doit être drôle à entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui côtoie au quotidien le Dark One, le plus puissant de ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire, mais lui ne faisait pas mal aux gens pour le plaisir de leur faire mal. Après tout il m'avait sauvé. Cette femme néanmoins, je sentais que si elle me voyait elle ne se priverait pas à envoyer un projectile sur moi pour le plaisir de me voir souffrir. Alors je me recroquevillai dans mon coin et souhaitai qu'elle ne sente pas ma présence et s'en aille au plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment elle regarda mon maître avec un air moqueur et lui dit qu'après être partie, Belle fut rejetée et enfermée par sa famille à cause de son implication avec Rumplestiltskin. Ne supportant plus sa vie, elle se serait suicidée. Tout au long de son récit, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon maître congédia immédiatement cette femme. L'expression de douleur que je vis sur son visage me brisa le cœur. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je réalisai ce qui n'allait pas avec la mort de Belle : lorsque la femme en noir parlait, j'avais en fait senti le parfum du mensonge ! L'élue du cœur de Rumplestiltskin n'était pas morte ! Ils se retrouveront un jour ! Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le lui dire, de prodiguer des paroles qui allaient le rassurer. Alors j'optai pour la meilleure consolation que je connaissais et partis lui chasser un bon gros rat !

FIN

* * *

Vous l'aurez donc compris, Dearie est un chat !


End file.
